Armee der Apokalypse
Armee der Apokalypse war eine der Bezeichnungen für die Gefolgsleute der Wirbelwind-Göttin Drjyhna und ihrer Prophetin Sha'ik welche sich gegen das Malazanische Imperium in der Wirbelwind-Rebellion erhoben um das Reich der Sieben Städte zu befreien. Andere waren unter anderem Armee des Wirbelwinds, Anhänger der Apokalypse und Anhänger des Wirbelwinds. Die Mitglieder rekrutierten sich aus fast allen Stämmen des Subkontinents und umfasste religiöse Fanatiker, Wiederstandskämpfer, Unzufriedene gegen das Imperium so wie einfache Kriminelle. Das Hauptquartier war in einer Oase in der Raraku, der Heiligen Wüste, der Heimat der Wirbelwind-GöttinDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 1, Seite 31. Allerdings gab es Anhänger in allen wichtigen Städte. Kommuniziert wurde über eine geheime Bildsprache der Einheimischen, welche an Mauern und Häuserwänden aufgemalt wurde und von den Malazanern nicht verstanden wurdeDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 2, Seite 57-58. Zur Sicherheit wurden im Laufe der Zeit zusätzliche Zeichen ohne Bedeutung eingefügtDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 2, Seite 100. Angehörige Kommando * Sha'ik - Prophetin von Drjyhna * Wiedergeborene Sha'ik * Leoman - Hauptmann und Leibwächter von Sha'ik * Toblakai - Leibwächter von Sha'ik * L'oric - Hohemagier der Armee der Apokalypse * Febryl - Hohemagier der Armee der Apokalypse * Bidithal - Hohemagier in der Armee der Apokalypse * Korbolo Dom - Kommandant * Kamist Reloe - Hohemagier in Doms Armee Soldaten * Geburah - in Hissar * Matschgesicht - in G'danisban * Hanor - in der Orbala Odhan * Jelem - in der Orbala Odhan Zivilisten * Felisin die Jüngere * Scillara Einheiten * Wirbelwind-Legion Das Reich der Sieben Städte Im Jahr 1164 nährte sich das siebte Jahr von Dryjhna, der prophezeite Beginn der Apokalypse. Die Hohefaust in Aren zog Einheiten in Aren zusammen, unter anderem die Sahul-Flotte unter Admiral Nok zusammen, weshalb die Malazanische 7. Armee als einzige größere Einheit in den östlichen Provinzen zurückbliebDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 2. Vielerorts gegannen sich die Malazaner in ihre Festungen zurück zu ziehen. Das eigentlich Signal für den Auftand war, wenn Sha'ik das Buch von Dryjhna, ein Heiliges Artifakt öffnen wurde. Schon bevor dies geschehen war viel die Stadt G'danisban an eine Armee aus Abtrünnigen, zu denen unter anderem der Stamm der Arak gehörten. Es folgte ein Massaker an der Malazanischen Bevölkerung. Sha'ik öffnete schließlich das Buch, wurde aber im selben Moment von einem Armbrustbolzen der Roten Klingen getötet, was die Rebellion vorerst führerlos zurückließDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 5. Trotzdem erhoben sich die Anhänger der Apokalypse in beinahe allen Städten und griffen die Malazaner an. Dabei wurde auch Unentschlosse in die Armee gepresst, mit der Begründung, dass es sich um eine heilige Pflicht handele. Während sie vielerorts siegreich waren, konnte die Siebte Armee sich mit den malazanischen Bürgern aus Hissar zurück ziehen und den Aufständischen schwere Verluste zufügenDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 6. Coltaine und seine Soldaten zeigten sich den Bauernheeren Kamist Reloes weit überlegen und fügten ihnen und ihren verbündeten Stämmen auf ihrem Weg nach Westen mehrere schwere Niederlagen zu, unter anderem in der Schlacht von Bat'rol und bei der Überquerung des SekalaDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 10. Im Bann der Wüste Ein weiterer Veruch Kamist Reloes die Siebte Armee am Gelor-Kamm zu vernichten schlug trotz besserer Vorbereitung fehl. Die Schlacht am Gelor-Kamm endete mit der Zerschlagung seiner Armee und schweren Verlusten der mit ihm verbündeten Stämme. Coltaine lieferte sich mit der einzigen anderen großen, im Süden verbliebenen, Armee der Apokalypse, welche von Korbolo Dom geführt, wurde einen Wettlauf zur Furt über den Vathar. Die beiden Streitkräfte kamen dort etwa gleichzeitig an. Es gelang Dom die Flüchtlinge mit falschen Versprechen an die Adeligen unter ihnen in eine Falle zu locken und die Siebte in schwere Gefecht zu verwickeln. Aber auch wenn in der Schlacht an der Vathar-Furt zwanzigtausend Flüchtlinge starben ging sein Plan nicht auf, den er konnte die Malazaner nicht vernichten. Währenddessen wurden Leoman und Toblakai von Felisin und Heboric gefunden und es stellte sich heraus, dass das Mädchen die Wiedergeborene Sha'ik und die neue Erwählte der Wirbelwind-Göttin war. Sie ließ Leoman das Buch von Dryjhna öffnen und wurde schließlich in der Oase Pan'arak als neue Anführerin der Rebellion anerkannt. Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben en:Army of the Whirlwind pl:Armia Apokalipsy Kategorie:Apokalypse Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten